Life Changes
by FanWoman21
Summary: Bevin and Bridget O'Connell wanted a vacation away from their schooling in New Orleans. They never thought that choosing Virginia would change their lives so drastically nor did they expect to meet two Original brothers. Now as their lives change they come home to face darkness, secrets, and the supernatural all the while falling for two certain Original brothers. AU.


**Summary: **Bevin and Bridget O'Connell wanted a vacation away from their schooling in New Orleans and the watchful eye of Cami and Kieran O'Connell. They never thought that choosing Virginia would change their lives so drastically nor did they expect to meet two Original brothers. Now as their lives change they come home to face darkness, secrets, and the supernatural all the while falling for two very messed up siblings. AU; TVD/Originals crossover; Klaus/OC, Elijah/OC.

Bridget - Brittany Snow

Bevin - Anna Kendrick

I don't like Hayley so that is why I did this plus I want Elijah action as well so enjoy some Klaus and Elijah goodness.

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong>

A young woman with brown-reddish hair and grey eyes rolled her eyes when her cell phone rang and she looked over at another woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. Both knew that if they did not answer that the phone would continue to ring or the man calling would send out the cavalry to look for them. Both women sighed and the woman with brown hair answered reluctantly.

"Dad," the woman greeted.

"Bevin Elizabeth O'Connell," his voice called out, "I can't believe you just left New Orleans without a word. Your cousin is worried sick about you and Bridget."

"Dad I love Cami but she was suffocating us and besides she was acting like because Bridget was her younger sister she had to listen to her. I mean I know what happened shook her but still," Bevin tried to tell him her eyes sad as she remembered the life lost and the affect it had on her father.

"You could have at least left a note," her father told her understanding where she was coming from.

"It's only going to be a week, two at the most and then we will be back in New Orleans being the good young women you know we are," Bevin said with a small smile.

Bevin Elizabeth O'Connell smiled widely as she hung up the phone and looked across at her cousin. Bevin stood at five feet and two inches with brown-reddish hair and grey eyes. She was smart so much so that she graduated from high school two years ahead of time. She grew up without a mother since the woman abandoned her and her father was Kieran O'Connell, a priest. Many wondered how he could be her father and the truth was that before becoming a priest her father had been involved with a woman only the woman got pregnant. It was too late to get an abortion so her father took her in and raised her while her mother gave up her rights and disappeared.

Growing up in New Orleans had been hard especially after Katrina came and hurt the city. It was made even harder by the fact that there was a dark and sinister secret running in the city. Her father was a leader of the human faction and had told her all about the supernatural world many years ago when she had happened upon the information. Months ago her father had a falling out with the witches in the quarter because they wanted to sacrifice a bunch of kids. Unfortunately her cousin Sean had gone crazy and slaughtered everybody in the church. Her father had been devastated and thought he had failed so he left the quarter. When he had left her two cousins, Cami and Bridget, moved down to New Orleans but while she loved Cami the older girl was being too suffocating and so the two youngest O'Connell women needed a break.

"Well he took that better than I expected," Bridget admitted as she finished braiding her blonde hair.

"The truth is that I have always been stubborn and independent. After learning about the supernatural I became the same way and my father knew he couldn't protect me forever. Besides I have a job at the university and I get good grades so he couldn't ask for better," Bevin said with a laugh.

"Are we sure that we want to come to Virginia and be so close to Mystic Falls considering what we know about the town?" Bridget asked still trying to wrap her head around the whole supernatural world.

"Trust me cousin," Bevin said wrapping her arm around her shoulder.

Bridget smiled at her older cousin and knew that she could trust the girl. After her older brother had died she had been upset and Cami had not been much better. The difference between them though was that Cami acted like the answers to Sean's death were her life and so Bevin knew she could not trust her older cousin with the truth so instead she told her younger one. The two of them were only a few months apart in age and had always been close. Learning the secrets about the world had not changed that at all and now they were going to decompress and have some fun.

~Life Changes~

Bevin watched her cousin read and nearly laughed. When she had said they were going out and having fun she did not expect her cousin to bring a book but she should have. Bevin liked to read as well but not like Bridget did. Bridget was more the type to read, be silent and think things through. She believed that knowledge was power and that knowing everything you could about somebody would work in your favor eventually. Bevin was at least reassured that not all hope was lost when she saw her cousin reading one of the books she had given her about witches. She smiled when she heard one of her favorite songs come on and starting humming along to it.

"I must say that you have a beautiful voice love," a voice said behind her.

"Thank you," Bevin said with a small smile.

She turned to face the man that complimented her and was surprised. Bevin's hair fell to her back in waves as she took in the man standing before her. Knowing about the supernatural world had also come with knowing the family of vampires that had helped create New Orleans. The Mikaelson family was legendary and while most said that Klaus was the more evil one Bevin had always thought he was just misunderstood and besides being hunted by your parents did things to somebody. The irony was not lost on her as she took in the form of the Original hybrid and found herself wanting. Klaus Mikaelson had blue eyes, dirty blonde hair and he loomed over her small frame. She had always been attracted to taller men and Klaus looked to be about five feet eleven inches which made her have to look up at him. She took a deep breath trying to bury down the arousal she was feeling for him and saw him smirking. The smirk told her that her night was about to get very interesting and she couldn't find herself wanting to change that. Little did she know just how much this night was going to change her life.


End file.
